How Blue Bell Got it Wrong
by Smoking Jen
Summary: Episode addition 3.5- " How do you like me now" Wade's POV on the events of this episode


How Blue Bell Got it Wrong by SmokingJen

Episode addition for season 3.5 "How do you like me now"

One-Shot

POV- Wade

Rating: G

Paring: Zoe and Wade (Zade)

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie, but if I did, Zade would be together.

Wade stood behind the bar of the Rammer Jammer absentmindedly cleaning glasses lost in thought, about yesterday's events, trying to figure it out how the town of Blue Bell got it so wrong.

Listening to Dash ramble on yesterday about the saga that was Zoe and George, all Wade could think about was, what about the saga that was Zoe and Wade.

And when Joel jumped off the bar stool and screamed that George may have been Zoe's first act, he was going to make sure that he was her second act, Wade stood there thinking that he was crazy, he was her second act, hell, he was her first and second act. He was still hoping he was going to be her new third act.

This was all about Dash's stupid blog. When Zoe saw that only 13% of the town wanted her to be with Joel, he was happy at first, maybe Zoe would see that maybe she should be with someone else, namely him. But when he realized that the town and the tween girls at the campsite were all on Team George, he felt sick to his stomach.

But he did the nice thing and drove Joel out to the campsite. (The guy was hammered and didn't know how to drive) Wade was saving lives, not secretly hoping that he would see Joel make an ass out of himself in front of Zoe.

That is why he said what he said to Zoe privately, and why he didn't say that he was in love with her, she already knew that. After all the Zeorge loving all day he needed to remind her that he was still in the mix, so he leaned down and said it very quietly just to her, "It's too bad, the guy is so worried about George Tucker." Zoe's

absentmindedly respond, "I know its insane", not realizing what Wade was talking about, "Of course it is, everybody's got it all wrong, you and I both know damn well, you're still in love with me." When Zoe did not turn around and yell at him for saying something so stupid, Wade took that as a victory for the day.

But as he stood here the next day still trying to figure out why the town had it wrong in the first place, and why they have completely forgotten that him and Zoe where once a couple. It finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered what Dash and the girls had said, and realized they were the public, Dash's blog was the public, George leaving Lemon at the alter for Zoe was in the public. No one saw him and Zoe because there entire relationship was in the private. When George publicly dumped Lemon at the alter, he and Zoe were having sex for the first time in private at her place. When they began their secret casual monogamous relationship they were private, doing it mostly at both their places, which was privately set behind Lavon's big plantation house where no one ever went besides them. Only Lavon and Rose knew about them the whole time they were sneaking around. No one in Blue Bell ever saw what was going on.

That's why when they finally got together officially at Christmas, everyone wanted to know how it all came about.

And then of course when he cheated on her the whole town took her side and he became public enemy number 1. They were not seen as romantic and epic as he saw it. So when this poll came up as to whom Zoe should be with, he now assumes his name was not even in the mix.

Because what the public doesn't see and what Dash's reporting doesn't see, is that when Zoe publicly again humiliated herself he was there privately to help her through the night. So when George came to see her that next morning and saw Wade there he publicly left town and wrote that stupid song about Zoe that all the girls found so romantic.

They didn't see Wade franticly driving around Atlanta trying to find her before she flew back to New York, they didn't see them in the field when he finally told her that he loved her. They don't know that he hasn't been with another woman since he cheated on her besides that night before she left for New York, and they don't know all the work that he has been doing to keep the Rammer Jammer on its feet, to be a success and be better man for her. So when Lemon (the only person who knows about the field and him working at being a better man) came up with the crazy scheme of him and Lemon dating to make Zoe jealous, he thought she was insane, but Lemon was right, and again the public didn't notice Zoe's face when she came back and thought that him and Lemon were dating. He was there, he saw it, and he knows that she stills has feeling for him.

So that is how Blue Bell got it wrong, which is fine for him, he knows how he feels, he knows how she feels, they were together, they know what when on between them and they were happy for awhile. So for now he will bide his time till Joel gets tired of Blue Bell and figures out how much of neurotic person Zoe is. He is almost certain that she was not her usual way when she was in NY with him. He knows how she is and only he can handle her crazy ways. Its one of the many things he loves about her.

So he will wait and when the time is right, she will come back to him, forgive him finally for cheating on her, see the better man he is now, and they will finally have their third and final act together.


End file.
